Kaze
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [OneShot] Los pensamientos de Kagura respecto a su situación y otras cosas en un momento en el que, tal vez, las cosas podrían cambiar para ella.


**Kaze**

**Disclaimer:** Kagura y los demás personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei y asociados.

-o-

Viento, aire frió con olor a muerte. Eso es todo lo que siento a mí alrededor.

Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mi propia sangre. Intento enfocar mi vista en algún punto fijo pero me es imposible, todo a mi alrededor da vueltas y mis ojos están cubiertos por un velo opaco.

Trato recordar algo de mi misma, pruebo buscar en mi confusa mente una sola razón para levantarme y vivir. Volver a lo que, tal vez, debería llamar "hogar" y buscar a alguien que cure mis heridas.  
Supongo que esa es la única forma de poder salir de esta especie de sopor e ignorar las miles de heridas de mi lastimado cuerpo.

Pero mi único descubrimiento es una simple palabra: libertad.

¿Que es la libertad¿La liberación de todas las cadenas que he tenido desde el momento en que comencé a existir?

¿Podré conseguirla algún día?

Mi lejano corazón me contesta abierta y cruelmente: **no**.

¿La razón? La llave, mi llave, está lejos de mi alcance.

Recuerdo de forma lejana que llegué a sentirme libre cada vez que el viento acariciaba mi rostro y mis pensamientos eran borrados por ese cariño silencioso. Pero eso duraba poco, nunca llegó a ser lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar por mucho tiempo que seguía estando sujeta a los planes de mi 'padre' y creador, y a su destino.

¿Que mas puedo hacer aparte de entregarme a los brazos de la, antes, distante muerte y pedirle la libertad que siempre he deseado poseer?

Pero algo no quiere dejarme librarme de todas mis ataduras, algo mantiene mi corazón latiendo fuertemente a pesar de que mi sangre continuase esparciéndose por el suelo.  
Algo o alguien que me odiaba lo suficiente para no permitirme seguir un camino de libre albedrío. Un ser al que le devuelvo su odio de forma más intensa de la que cualquiera puede imaginar, más potente que el lejano y oculto sentimiento de amor que guardo en alguna parte de mi corazón hacía mi llave.

O una de las llaves... me aventuro a pensar. Quiero creer que existen más posibilidades de que existan seres capaces de derrotar a Naraku. Aunque hasta ahora la mayoría de los que lo han enfrentado solo han sido títeres y leves molestias para él, nunca los ha considerado sus iguales, sus enemigos.

Además... ¿existe alguien que _quiera_ liberarme de él¿O todos me ven como su fiel servidora, una hija con las mismas metas que su padre?

Escucho ruidos de pasos muy lejanos, tal vez alguien viene a dejarme caer por fin en la deliciosa oscuridad de la muerte.

Una voz... no puedo entender muy bien que dice.

- ... acas ...res ... n cobarde ... rer ... morir.-

¿Querer morir es cobardía? Tal vez, pero es la única forma de conseguir la libertad que tanto he anhelado. ¿Acaso tengo alguna otra opción?

En un intento desesperado intento enfocar mi vista y ver más que manchas grises a mi alrededor. A duras penas consigo vislumbrar los pies de la persona que estaba a mi lado ¿Quien es¿Por que no acabo conmigo¿Compasión?

_-Kagura-_

Ahora Naraku me está llamando, pero eso no importa. ¿Quien era el de antes¡Quien?

_-Kagura-_

Suena impaciente dentro de mi mente, pero lo ignoro nuevamente e intento ver a la ya lejana figura que está a punto de perderse entres los árboles.

Poco a poco mi vista se comienza a aclarar, pero el reflejo del sol en la persona que tengo frente me ciega y me obliga a cerrar los ojos. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que vi, o ya comencé a alucinar por la perdida de sangre?

Creí ver un ser de hermoso cabello blanco en el que solo el sol y la luna tienen derecho a reflejarse, un ser despiadado y orgulloso; alguien que tiene el poder necesario para acabar con Naraku.

-Sesshômaru... - murmuro y comienzo a levantarme con un gran esfuerzo, si era él ya no está aquí.

Me encuentro sola y mis heridas están comenzando a cerrarse ¿que sucedió?

**-¡Kagura!-**

¿Acaso ese hanyô no puede dejarme en paz? Con algo de trabajo saco una de mis plumas y comienzo a elevarme. El viento, como siempre, me da una agradable bienvenida y me confirma la respuesta que nunca vi del todo, tal vez por tenerla tan cerca.

Vale la pena sufrir todo esto si al final puedo ser una con el viento y se que lo conseguiré.

¿Que si soy tan cobarde para desear la muerte nuevamente?

Lo era, siempre estuve temerosa después de ver el poder que él tenía sobre todos, sobre mi, pero no lo seré mas.  
Confiare en él y todos los que luchan, aunque lo hagan por si mismos y no por mi. Se que ellos lo acabaran y alcanzare mi mayor deseo, pero mientras tanto tendré que seguir con mi vida y observar todos sus avances sin que él se de cuenta.

**-¡KAGURA!-**

-Ya voy en camino- murmuré molesta sabiendo que él me está escuchando y que recibiré un castigo por fallar en la misión que me encomendó. Pero no importa, algún día seré libre y todo esto solo serán lejanos recuerdos.

**FIN**

¡Hola! Hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Kagura, aunque nunca pensé que me iba a salir algo tan... triste.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si ya llegaron hasta aquí de paso me dejen un review con sus opiniones, criticas o lo que se les ocurra.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
